


A change she didn't see coming

by greysisbaes



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: AU, Derek dumps Meredith, F/F, Fem, Fun, Love, Meredith doesn’t stay with Derek, Mermelia, Rewrite, greys anatomy - Freeform, meredith and Amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysisbaes/pseuds/greysisbaes
Summary: This is a rewrite starting at roughly season twoish. Amelia drops by for a job at Seattle Grace and meets Meredith at a bar.





	A change she didn't see coming

Derek had picked Addison and she was distraught she couldn’t believe she had poured her heart and soul out to him. She had forsaken all other men and one night stands to be in his arms and he chose the woman he left over her. So here she was at Joes drinking until she couldn’t anymore when a woman taps on her shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?”

“No be my guest.” She was drawn to this woman something about her seemed familiar and comforting. “So?”

“Amelia.” 

“Meredith.” She took her hand and pulled her from the bar to the dance floor.

“So I have a hotel?”

“My place I like to do these things in my own bedroom.” 

“I’ll drive you tell me where to go I’d guess he took your keys?”

“You’d be right.” She gave her the instructions to her house and pulled her up the stairs and shoved her against the door. Meredith had the best orgasm she’d ever had and even invited Amelia to spend the night for her troubles. Meredith woke with a killer hangover and a beautiful woman in her bed.

“Amelia hey.” She woke her up gently and her eyes fluttered open. She recognized those eyes as soon as they opened but she couldn’t believe it.

“Hey why don’t you and I have some more fun.” She tapped on Meredith’s naked body and smiled.

“I have to go to work but let just say if you left your number I wouldn’t get rid of it.”

“I bet you wouldn’t everyone in this house heard you mind get blown.”

“I bet they did but if I remember you also got your mind blown?”

“Touché. I’ll leave it and gather my clothes.” Meredith couldn’t believe she really told her to leave her number and she would call it after work again. Derek wasn’t right for her she’d never screamed like that with him but this woman could do things to her unimaginable things and it was amazing and her eyes reminded her of Derek but they were their own in another way. They had seen pain and loss she could tell but being with her made her jump with joy. 

Once she got out of the shower she saw a piece of paper with Amelia’s number and smiled she quickly entered it into her phone before getting ready for work. She made her way into the intern locker room and got looks from both George and Izzie. 

“Whoever that was last night must have been mind blowing you two screamed so loud I’m sure the neighbors heard.”

“Invest in some earplugs I got her number.”

“You Meredith Grey recently dumped player is ready to commit again.”

“”I can’t explain it but I am.” She made her way to Bailey where she got her assignment to the visiting attending who was also Neuro and she was so glad she didn’t have to work with Derek and could still learn. She made her way over and it was Amelia. 

“Grey is Meredith great.” Amelia muttered.

“Hey I didn’t know Second Shepherd was Amelia.”

“So I’m screwing my brothers ex lover.”

“You are but he chose to not go for me and for his wife so I’m free and I’m not the cheater.”

“I like you now come on we have brain surgery to attend to.” Meredith liked Amelia she made her laugh between patients and she understood the whole Derek situation and that he could be an idiot sometimes. 

“So let’s say when I got off my shift tomorrow you and I go to Joes have a few drinks then we head to my place.”

“I’d say I don’t drink but I’d love to.”

“Why were you at Joe's the other night?”

“I was looking for a pick up but I got so much more.”

“Alright Well we can head to my place after instead.”

“Well we have nothing to do for at least three hours so I’m going to sleep unless there’s something you’d rather do?” Amelia smirked and Meredith locked eyes with her. 

“I’d say there is and the doors lock.” Amelia quickly found a room that was empty and locked the door behind Meredith. They made use of every minute of their three hours before Meredith had to go check on the patients and Amelia had a meeting with Derek about future employment.

“So I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable here?” Derek looked at her.

“Oh yes I have and I have you to thank.” She quipped, but Derek’s face was stern.

“I don’t want to hear it, Amy how long have you been clean?”

“Im one year and 250 days it’s almost two years and with what I’m doing I don’t think I’ll ever need drugs again.”

“Alright well you have a job here if you want it you’ve been clean and as long as you stay clean it’s yours. If you break your clean streak then it’s off you’ll be fired on the spot.” 

“I understand Derek and I won’t break my clean streak. I want to be clean and I’ve even started talking to mom again. She’s happy that I’m clean and she told me to tell you to call more.”He sighed and handed her the forms which she quickly signed  and went in search of Meredith. She found her doing rounds on her patients and couldn’t be more excited Derek had taught her well so far and she could tell Meredith had a knack for neurosurgery. She had what it takes she had the talent what she did on her first day proves it, she solved a complicated neuro mystery with nothing to go on.  

“Meredith you are looking at the brand new attending for real paperwork is signed.”

“So what your saying is we are celebrating when my shift ends at 6 tomorrow?”

“I would love to celebrate I’ll bring sparkling cider for my self, you have champagne and we’ll celebrate.” Meredith nodded and finished her rounds before going to eat and meet up with her friends.

“So Meredith and the new neurosurgeon?” Cristina said throwing a fry at her. “What’s with you and neurosurgeons and another Shepherd.”

“Hey you are doing Burke cardio does cardio Neuro does Neuro it’s the rules” She threw the fry back at Cristina. 

“Trying to eat people.” George fussed she knew he was mad because he thought he had a chance with her now that Derek was gone. He never had a chance she never liked him like that nor would she. 

“Sorry we’ll go talk about sex somewhere else.” She pulled Cristina into the nearest closet.

“I don’t want to hear about you and The other Shepherd. I was trying to eat.” Cristina said trying to act like she wasn’t interested.

“But the sex is better than any you’ve ever had before. It’s crazy.” This got Cristina's attention from what Meredith had told her Derek was a pro in the bedroom.

“Like better than mcdreamy?” She asked genuinely curious now. 

“Way better than mcdreamy. Best sex of my life let me tell you.” Meredith started to blush just thinking about it. Cristina went to speak up before her pager went off. 

“Damn. Well I have a surgery to catch with Burke eat this and we are going to talk about it over tequila and I want all the juicy details.” Cristina shoved her sandwich at her and she does as she’s told she’s starving, she hasn’t eaten in days. She was too busy being depressed about Derek or having sex with another guy to eat.  

When 6 comes around the next day she’s exhausted but excited she changes back into her clothes and meets Amelia down in the lobby. The two make their way to the store for champagne and sparkling cider. And finally they make their way into Meredith’s bed and before they can even pop the bottles they fall asleep. Amelia wakes up to the sound of snoring and turns over to find Meredith. She thought it was cute she was flawed just like everyone else. She pulled herself closer to Meredith before allowing the snoring to lull her back to sleep. Amelia was woke again this time by eyes watching her. She opened her eyes to find Meredith staring at her two glasses of sparkling cider in hand.

“To staying here.” Meredith said raising her glass.

“To staying here.” Amelia sat up in bed and tapped their glasses together before she gulped her drink down. She turned to Meredith who was wearing a Dartmouth shirt and shorts, she doesn’t think she’d ever seen her this beautiful and relaxed. The shirt was old and had holes, it looked like it was barely hanging onto Meredith’s body showing off all her curves. The shorts were just as worn and faded as the top, but they fit Meredith perfectly. She looked comfortable and absolutely sexy, Amelia grabs their cups and sets them on the end table her lips finding Meredith’s quickly the two finding balance easily. 

“I need a place to live now that I’m staying.” Amelia said her head on Meredith's chest, where they had been most of the morning neither one wanting to get out of bed on a day where they aren’t on call.

“I’ll help you look I find joy in shopping for apartments and since I’ll be spending some of my time there I think I get a say.” Meredith said looking down at Amelia her hair splayed across her chest. She started to play with Amelia’s hair her fingers easily gliding through her hair. 

“So you and me.” Amelia said looking up at Meredith who was smiling down at her.

“I think so.” Meredith watched as Amelia’s face instantly glowed. 

“Good now we have another thing to celebrate.” 

“We do don’t we.” Meredith’s lips were on hers in a second both wanting this more than anything else, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“What?” Meredith yelled annoyed at the interruption. 

“Derek is here for the rest of his stuff.” Izzie yelled back through the door. 

“Alright give me a few.” She huffed before climbing out of bed away from the warm embrace of Amelia. 

“I think that’s my queue I need to head back to the hotel and shower and change anyways. So on a day that our schedules both align we will go apartment hunting it’ll be fun.”

“Ok.” Meredith said throwing her clothes on and Amelia laughed before getting dressed and heading down with Meredith. Derek and Addison were at the door together ready to get Derek’s things. 

“Amelia it’s good to see you I keep calling the hotel but I see you aren’t there.” Addison said raising her eyebrows at her.

“Amelia a word please?” Derek huffed clearly mad she’d taken his ex-mistress as her first choice. 

“No Derek that girl is mine now, you chose Addison and I adore her and your choice is valid but I choose her. I’ve only know her for three days now and I know I’d never ever choose anyone over her so goodbye.” She turned back after pushing past them. “ And Addison do call my cell I’d love to get lunch.” Addison and Derek were both shocked and Addison was relieved to know that Meredith was now spoken for and she would not be pining after her husband.

“Hey sorry please you two come in your stuff is in the den. Addison would you like something to drink or anything?” Meredith said awkwardly she didn’t know what to say at a moment like this. Her ex was here with his wife and she was sleeping with his sister. 

“No but next time you can we should grab lunch you Amelia and me get to know each other better.” Meredith was shocked but quickly nodded she knew better than to say no to that arrangement. Derek grabbed his things and looked at her one last time before walking out with Addison leaving her alone. 

She was sad that Amelia had left but it was nearly two and she had yet to eat yet and she doubted had Amelia stayed she would have eaten until much later. She grabbed the pizza out of the fridge and heated it up before settling in on the couch. At five she got a call from Amelia telling her she was taking her to dinner at 7, to be ready and to dress casual. She quickly got herself ready and was eagerly waiting for Amelia when she got there. The two ate dinner at an Italian restaurant which Meredith loved and wasn’t forced to eat a salad or get dirty looks for eating something unhealthy. Amelia wasn’t trying to change Meredith into something that she wasn’t and she was all for it. It felt like she could relax and be herself with Amelia without having to change. When she was with Derek she’d change herself to fit more with his lifestyle, she’d eat muesli and order salads to appease Derek. She didn’t have to do any of that with Amelia she could just be her. The two ate a nice quiet dinner just being with one another. 

When they finally got back to Meredith’s place they found George moving out.

“You’re leaving?” Meredith was shocked, she knew George was annoyed, but not annoyed enough to move out. 

“Yeah it’s just not right for me here and I have to go. I’ll explain at a different time.” He said leaving the two alone at the front door. 

“Well I have a room open and you are looking for one?” She offered, not sure of why. 

“I say let’s do it I’ll get my stuff from the hotel and check out tonight. It’ll let me be closer to you.” Amelia said smiling at her girlfriend, it was like moving in without actually moving in. She had her own room and her own stuff, but she could also be with Meredith at any time she wanted. She wasn’t sure what they were of at that moment having only been together for like three days, but it felt right and not rushed. 

“It would, also Addison wants to get lunch with us both of us as a girls thing.” Meredith added. 

“I did tell her I wanted to get lunch and it would be great if you’d come if it’s too awkward I’ll let her know you couldn’t make it.” Amelia looked over towards Meredith to gage her reaction to the statement, but Meredith was not giving away any indicators for either side. 

“No I’ll go Derek is your brother and that’s his wife so it makes sense that I’ll have to get to know her.” Meredith said, thinking about the future, she had already basically asked her to move in which she hadn’t even been to that step with Derek after a couple months. There was a future between her and Amelia and she had to prepare for everything being with Amelia meant. 

“Thanks.” She quickly kisses Meredith and runs out the door to go to the hotel to gather her few belongings. Meredith  waited until Amelia made her way back to her house and helped her move her things in to the room.

“So your new girlfriend is our new Roommate?” Izzie asked from the doorway of what used to be George’s room. 

“She is she needed somewhere to go and we had somewhere to offer her.” Meredith saif turning to look at Izzie. She didn’t look upset or bothered by the fact that Meredith could tell. 

“Alright well I want some noise cancelling headphones.” Izzie’s face turned into a smile and Meredith knew that she was ok with it. 

“I’ve got some in my room take them.” Meredith offered and Izzie laughed.

“I’m going to bed we have a shift tomorrow and I expect them downstairs tomorrow morning.” 

“You can count on it Izzie.” She watched as Izzie leaves before turning her attention back to Amelia. 

“So you live with Izzie she seems nice.” Amelia said. 

“She is she cleans, cooks, and bakes she’s everything someone who is busy and doesn’t cook could ask for.”

“You don’t cook?” Amelia asked turning to Meredith who was very serious. 

“No never was taught and every time I tried I would start a fire so I’m always banned from kitchens.” Meredith said a little ashamed.

“Noted I will not let you in the kitchen.” Amelia joked. 

“Thanks so you can sleep in here or you can sleep with me.” Meredith said getting up. 

“I’ll be there later I’m going to unload all my stuff first.” Meredith nodded and left Amelia alone to finish unpacking her stuff, this was going fast but it felt right. Everything with Amelia felt natural and right. 

She layed in bed waiting for Amelia when she finally heard the door creep open. Amelia walked in and flopped onto the bed right next to Meredith. 

“Hey.” She leaned and captured Meredith’s lips in her own. 

“Hello to you too.” Meredith re captured Amelia’s lips her tongue begging for permission to enter. It was quickly granted by Amelia who rolled on top of Meredith. 

When Meredith’s alarm went off she rolled over to find a sleeping Amelia. She smiled before she climbed out of bed and into her shower. Once she was dressed and ready she found a still sleepy Amelia and she woke her up.

“Hey what time do you have to be in I’ll set the alarm.”

“Gotta get up at 10.” 

“Ok.” She kissed the side of her head and turned the alarm to ten before heading downstairs noise cancelling headphones and all. “Here.” She tossed the headphones on the table in front of Izzie.

“Thank you, Shepherd is welcomed to stay as long as she wants now.”  Izzie said grabbing the headphones from the table. 

“Yeah also do you know where Alex lives?” Meredith asked, she had another room in the attic that she could be gaining income from. 

“No probably some crack house.” Izzie quipped, but she was right Alex needed somewhere to stay and she decided she’d invite him today.She made her way into work and made her way into the locker room to find Alex.

“I have an open bedroom cheap rent and it’s yours.” With Alex Meredith decided she needed to be straight to the point. 

“Why?” He grumbled. 

“Because you’re our people and I don’t even know where you live.” 

“Why should I move in with you?”

“Because I’m offering and it’ll be better than wherever your living now. And it’s close to the hospital.” She said annoyed that he was fighting this so much. 

“Fine I’ll be there.” She smiled this was exactly what she wanted. She was having a good day when her day was brought crashing down by her mother showing up. Her mother that no one knew was sick was here and screaming at Meredith. 

She ran to the intern locker room where Bailey was keeping everyone out. She was thankful for Bailey in this situation her being their scary resident saved her the pity looks and fake help. Bailey sent her on scut but she had to inform the chief of her mother’s condition first. 

After talking with the chief she went to find Amelia or Derek. She needed surgery and she needed it now. 

“Hey I would never ask you for anything like this but my mother is here.”

“Meredith I’m sorry is there something I can do?”

“I need a surgery I need to be busy.”

“I’ve got one at 2 you can scrub in.”

“Thanks Derek I’m going to find Amelia and eat something.”

“She was in her office.” She made her way to where Amelia’s office was quickly finding her.

“Hey I heard Ellis is here.” Amelia said worriedly.

“Yeah.” Meredith mumbled.

“Are you going to be with her or?” Amelia questioned.

“My mother is a menace and I don’t want to be anywhere near her. She saw me in the hallway and screamed at me for bothering her at work. It reminded me of my childhood.” Meredith said fighting the tears that were coming she hated this feeling that her mother had over her. She always had the ability to make Meredith feel small and unworthy of anything. 

“Meredith that sucks you want to do something after work. You me a bathtub and you can have some wine. We’ll relax and you can forget about your mother and the world.” Amelia offered after seeing her girlfriend’s reaction.

“I would love that.” She kissed Amelia before leaving her to do her paperwork.She scrubs in on Derek’s surgery before going home with Amelia. Amelia ran the bath for the two of them before running downstairs and grabbing a bottle of wine for Meredith and finds her girlfriend on the bed in a pile of tears. 

“You want to talk or just get in the bath?” Amelia said knowing that she wouldn’t push it if she said bath. Meredith would tell her on her own time what she was feeling. 

“Bath please.” Amelia strips and gets in the bath and pours a glass of wine for Meredith who slides into the tub in front of Amelia. Amelia rubs her shoulders as Meredith sips on her wine. 

“It’s just she was so shitty as a mother and everyone keeps looking at me like I should be so sad, but I’m relieved and I was sad that she didn’t have liver cancer. If she’d had it she would be medicated and on pain meds and she’d have a reason to have forgotten me. She remembers her scrub nurse Richard and everyone for the hospital but she doesn’t remember her own daughter and when she does she remembers how much she hates me. She screamed at me in front of everyone yelling at me for visiting her at work.” 

“Sounds pretty shitty. Everyone experiences grief differently don’t let anyone give you shit. If they do tell me and I will fight them ok?” She kissed Meredith’s shoulders and feels her relax. 

“It is pretty shitty but at least I have you.”

“You do you have me you’ll always have me to lean on.” Meredith leaned back against Amelia letting her arms hold her. It felt good to be comforted and held. 

Meredith didn’t want to go into work today. Amelia was already at the hospital, but it felt wrong. Something was off about today, she thought she was going to die. Izzie and Alex had both come in and yelled at her to no avail, she wasn’t going in. 

She finally went in when Cristina practically dragged her in. There was a trauma and a paramedics with her arm in a man's body, she loved work sometimes. Even if she thought she was going to die. 

She went into the surgery with 

And the stupid paramedic had pulled her hand out of a body with a bomb and she had her hand on a bomb. She was so stupid sometimes, here she was with her hand on a bomb. She was going to die and it would be Cristina’s fault.

“I told you I was going to die today.” She said to Cristina who didn’t know what to say or do. 

“Alright it’s going to be ok but all unnecessary personnel needs to leave now.” Burke and Cristina left and they had her slowly remove the bomb from the body. She handed it off to the bomb squad personnel and when she went to leave she was pushed back from the blast. She was hit by a few pieces of shrapnel from the blast, but she was shocked. She just witnessed a man get completely wiped off the map, who knows how to deal with that. She was found by Izzie and Cristina who picked her up and took her into the shower. They cleaned her off and took her home. They put her into her bed and left her alone curled into fetal position, until Amelia came home.

“I heard about what happened.” Amelia pulled Meredith into her arms and just held her. Meredith cried into her arms, but said nothing. Amelia just held onto her letting her cry it out. She nearly died, and she watched a man get completely blown up. No one knew how to deal with it. The chief had told Izzie to tell Meredith that she was off for the next two days.

“He was there and then he was gone. It was so fast I could have blinked and missed it.” Meredith says still holding onto Amelia. 

“Hey its ok I know how that feels, one moment they are there and the next they are gone. We have two days off, I’m cancelling all my elective surgeries for the next two days. We are going to lay here in bed and just eat pizza and work through this ok?” Amelia knew how hard this was better than anyone else, she had lost her father at such a young age. She watched as the men tried to rob him and struggled with all her might and tried to scream to no avail because of Derek. She watched as they shot her dad, took his watch, and ran out the store. She had ran out of Derek’s arms and over to her dad, she watched as the life left his eyes and he was gone. There was no chance of getting him to a hospital or anywhere safe, he was gone from their lives forever. She’ll never forget that moment.

“Thanks.” Meredith said curling into Amelia’s body. They lay cuddled together until Meredith’s stomach growled. “I guess I’m hungry.” Amelia laughed at her and kissed her before climbing out of bed. 

“You want a pizza?” Amelia asked and Meredith nodded. She dialed the number and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for the two of the them before climbing back into bed. “It’ll be here in about thirty minutes.” Amelia said climbing back under the covers and cuddling with her girlfriend. “You want to talk about any of it?”

“I just I don’t know how to feel, I didn’t even know him he was just the bomb squad guy. He took the bomb from me and then it detonated and he was gone completely obliterated. There wasn’t any of him left. That could have been me, I had my hand on the bomb holding it steady, and I could have blown up me and the hospital.” Meredith said her head looking down and not at Amelia.

“It’s ok, you can’t blame yourself for him dying. When my dad died Derek and I were in the store. Dad told us to hide and we did, but we could still see what was going on and I watched them shoot him and I ran over there once they left and watched him die. I kept thinking that if i could have gotten over there and done something he would be alive. It drove me so mad I couldn’t handle it all and became an addict.” Amelia said and Meredith nodded, pulling herself into Amelia’s arms. She wasn’t at fault here, she didn’t play with a canon and get a bomb inside of her, it was the dead guys fault not hers. She didn’t blow him up, it just happened it was an old bomb and was faulty. She layed in Amelia’s arms until the doorbell rings. 

“Pizza.” Meredith says and gets out of the bed she’d go get the pizza. She opened the door and grabbed the pizza before running back into her bedroom with the pizza. She climbed under the covers and put the pizza between herself and Amelia. 

“Delicious.” Amelia says grabbing a piece of pizza. Meredith nodded and ate a piece of pizza before deciding she was done with the pizza and set her sights on her girlfriend instead.

It was finally time to go out to lunch with Amelia and Addison. She was nervous Addison had every reason to dislike her, if she were Addison she’d hate herself. 

“Are you ready?” Amelia asked and Meredith smiled back, she was as ready as she could possibly be. They arrived at the restaurant and Addison had already gotten them a table. 

“Hey glad you both made it.” Addison said, she smiled at the both of them when she saw them. Meredith held onto Amelia’s hand for support. She needed her girlfriend to get through this.

“We are too.” Amelia let go of Meredith’s hand to hug Addison, regrasping it when they all sat down.

“So how are you two doing?”

“We are good I think?” Amelia said turning to look at Meredith.

“I would say we are good as well.” She smiled at her girlfriend, but her eyes were full of fear. 

“Good, and Meredith I’m not mad at you or doing this to get back at you. I’m genuinely glad that you and Amelia are together, and I can’t wait to get to know you.”

Meredith looked at Addison and knew that she was sincerely trying to make this work between the two of them.

“Thanks, I’m just nervous I’ll get over it I can’t wait to get to know you as well.” Amelia gave her hand a squeeze and she relaxed. This was just a friendly getting to know each other lunch.

“Good.” 

“So do you have any stories about Amelia here that are any good?” Meredith asked Addison who looked at Amelia who nodded before turning back to Meredith.

“So as you know Amelia is the youngest of the Shepherds and Derek and I had just started dating and Nancy was getting married so we were all at the wedding Derek was 19 at the time Amelia was just 15 and Amelia here found the open bar to her advantage. She got so wasted that she threw up during the ceremony and left, Nancy was furious and I don’t think she’s forgiven Amelia to this day.”

“You’d be correct she hasn’t forgiven me and she never will.” Amelia laughed and Meredith just smirked at Amelia, that Amelia was crazy and her Amelia was level headed, kind, unbelievably smart, and the sweetest woman on the planet. The two don’t even seem like the same person and it’s crazy to think about.

“I don’t think I’d forgive you for that either.” Meredith admitted and Amelia only smirked at her.

“I think I could do a few things that would make you forgive me.” Meredith blushed at that and Addison laughed.

“Alright you two I didn’t need to hear that.” Addison smiled she was glad that her sister in law was happy and that Meredith was too, she never hated her for sleeping with Derek. Derek left because she cheated and found another woman to love, but like her they both knew that they were right for each other and only each other. While she cared for Mark he was never the right man and while Derek cared for Meredith she could never fit in his world. Now Amelia looked at Meredith like she was her whole world and Meredith's eyes matched Amelia’s. When they looked at each other even a blind man could tell they loved each other. It reminded her of how she and Derek used to look at each other. They were still working through the cheating and getting to re-know each other. She hoped that they would look at each other like that again. 

“Well it’s true.” Amelia quipped and Meredith’s face was bright red. She couldn’t handle this.

“Well Addison you’ve been here what’s good?” Meredith said changing the subject and taking a deep breath. Her face quickly returned to its normal color.

“They have good sandwiches it’s all organic and pretty much anything I’ve tried is delicious.” Addison said recognizing Meredith’s embarrassment. 

“So Addison everything going good with you and Derek?” Amelia asked turning her attention from Meredith to Addison.

“I’ll be honest we are getting there, we both cheated and we both did things to hurt the other and it is taking time to heal. Derek is investing himself into fixing our marriage which is a huge step and I’m also investing myself. We go to therapy and we talk a lot which is something we used to not do. I’m proud of the progress we’ve made.” Addison confessed, it was better to be honest in situations like these. Admitting there was a problem is something that they have to do.

“Wow I am so proud of the two of you for making this work and admitting you have a problem. That’s something they teach you in AA to fix the problem you have to first admit you have a problem and actively try to fix it.” Amelia said she was glad that her big brother was finally owning up to his mistakes and not being too proud to go and find help. Meredith just looked at Addison, she didn’t really know what to say she knew that Addison wasn’t mad at her, but she’s half the reason she’s in therapy. 

“Are we ready to order?” They were interrupted by a waiter. They all ordered their drinks and meals before they were once again left alone. 

“So any plans for Christmas?” Addison asked the two of them.

“Not any right now probably going to have to work since I am an intern, but I think we’ll probably do something at the house before or after because of Izzie.” 

“Izzie?” Amelia asked intrigued.

“She’s a holiday freak, she lives for them, trust me soon our house is going to look like winter wonderland.” 

“I can’t wait to see it, the Shepherds love holidays as well my mother forced us to celebrate and decorate for every one. My family still gets together for weekly friday night dinners because everyone but Derek and I live in New York.” Amelia said and Meredith was shocked that a family could see each other that often. Her family was her mother and her and they barely saw each other when she was growing up. 

“Oh yeah it gets crazy trust me as someone who as been there it gets crazy with all the Shepherds the other three sisters have twelve children between them. They have big families and it can be a lot to take in, but it is good. The Shepherd's love to celebrate.”

“It was usually just me growing up my mother had to be at the hospital, and since then I usually just eat some food on the couch by myself.” Meredith was ashamed to say it, but she had to admit the truth.

“Hey until Derek my family was the same way the Captain was sleeping with some bimbo and my mom was at work leaving me and my brother with a nanny and when we were older it was just us by ourselves and a cook.” Addison added, she knew the feeling of having absent parents, while her parents never screamed at her like Addison witnessed Ellis do to Meredith it still sucked. Meredith had a fake smile and locked eyes with Addison and her eyes screamed thank you and Addison knew that. 

“Well you, me, Izzie, and Alex will have to do something together it’ll be fun the four of us celebrating Christmas together in our own way. We can come up with a tradition of our own.” Meredith loved how excited Amelia was getting about making their own traditions it just spoke to the kind of person she was. She was so kind hearted and only wanted to do good. 

“I’ll talk to Alex, but I don’t think he has a choice at this point and we can do our own tradition.” Amelia just nodded in agreement as their waiter was coming with their food. They ate their meal and Addison insisted on paying as she invited them out and after a few minutes of arguing Addison did indeed pay for their meal.

“It is impossible to win an argument against her.” Meredith whispered to Amelia. 

“It really is that’s why we let her pay.” Amelia whispered back. Addison came back to the table and Amelia and Meredith said goodbye to Addison before making their way back to the house. 

“That wasn’t that bad, I actually kind of enjoyed that lunch.” Meredith confessed to Amelia.

“I knew you would, Addison is a good person and a really good sister in law and she never hated you, just what you did with Derek. But she did what she did with Mark and Derek forgave her because he hated what she had done not her. And you are so sweet so no one can hate you.” Amelia said and Meredith blushed before kissing her girlfriend for complimenting her. 

“Thanks.” Meredith said plopping down onto her couch, Izzie and Alex were on call leaving just the two of them in the house. Amelia came over and sat down next to Meredith.  

“So where are the roomies?” Amelia asked scooting closing to Meredith turning to face her.

“Work until six tonight.” Meredith said pulling Amelia into her and capturing her lips.

When Izzie and Alex came home Meredith and Amelia were cuddling on the couch watching an Ellis Grey surgery tape. 

“Is this a good one?” Alex said making himself at home at the end of the couch.

“Oh yeah I’ve seen it.” Izzie said sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Meredith pulls Amelia tighter against her leaving Izzie some room to put her head back. They were a makeshift family and it worked. They all were totally different, but together they worked together. 

“Izzie when are you going to decorate?” Meredith asked as they were all watching the tape, her mother was a shitty mom, but she was a killer surgeon. 

“Next week sometime depends on how tired I am after my shifts.”

“I want to help, I love decorating.” Amelia added and Izzie practically jumps around. 

“Really I would love some help. See now someone here appreciates what I do and the holidays.” Izzie said turning back around to watch the tape, but with a smile on her face. She was excited that someone had an interest in what she loved. She loved the holidays as her mother would do everything in her power to decorate and make it feel like they had money. She would bake and save up money to buy Izzie gifts and things. It was the only time she could stand her mother as she wasn’t calling psychics or doing anything stupid. 

“Yeah yeah.” Meredith and Alex grumbled in response. 

“I ordered a pizza if you guys want some.” Meredith said not taking her eyes off of the screen. 

“What kind.” Alex asked.

“Pepperoni It should be here any minute.” She said. 

“Alright.” Alex said and if on cue the doorbell rang. Meredith got up to get their pizza. She paid the dude and made her way back to the living room. She set the pizza in front of Izzie before grabbing her a piece and one for Amelia. They finished the pizza and the surgery tape. Meredith practically had to carry Amelia upstairs to her room. She placed Amelia in her bed and received a mumbled thank you in response. Amelia was adorable all the time but sleepy Amelia was the cutest she looked like an angel and she grumbled like a toddler she loved it. She took a quick shower so she wouldn’t have to in the morning and threw on her pajamas. She pushed Amelia to her side of the bed and let sleep take her. 

Christmas came quickly the days passing similarly and her favorite part was waking up with her girlfriend in her arms. Amelia was a cuddler, before Meredith wasn’t much of a cuddler but with Amelia she was all for it. Amelia and Izzie had been up late last night baking Christmas cookies and Meredith hated that she had to work today it was a short shift and she’d be out at 6 and then they were all going to exchange gifts. 

“Hey you going in for your shift?” Amelia asked groggily after Meredith got out of the shower.

“Yeah I’ll be home by 6:30 and then we’ll all exchange gifts, watch surgery tapes, and eat all the food Izzie is going to make today.” She gives Amelia a kiss before going to leave.

“I decorated you a cookie it’s downstairs you’ll know it’s yours when you see it.” Amelia said before laying back down to sleep. Meredith walked downstairs and inspected the cookies before finding hers Amelia had made a gingerbread man drinking tequila it was adorable and delicious. Meredith made her way out the door and to her car Alex following behind her, they both got picked to do a shift at Christmas. Their shift passed uneventfully the pair got off right at 6 and were  back at the house at 6:15.

“Hey.” Amelia greeted the pair giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

They had all done a secret Santa at Amelia and Izzie’s insistence. Meredith drew Izzie and was nervous about her gift. She had gotten her some new decorating tips, Izzie complained about the ones they had every time she iced things. And she had gotten a gift for Amelia, just a simple necklace with an A and an M in a heart on it, she was worried about giving it to her they’d been dating six weeks now. 

They all made there way into the living room and Izzie had food covering the coffee table not and inch wasn’t filled with food or a baked good, it was so Izzie. 

“Alright guys so I’ll start I drew Amelia.” She handed Amelia the small box and in it was a handmade ornament that was beautiful and had Amelia’s name on it. 

“Thanks Izzie it’s beautiful I’ll use this every year.” Amelia was shocked it was beautiful and Izzie had put a lot of thought in it it had the New York skyline and snow and Amelia written in purple. 

“Alright so now Amelia goes and so on.” They all nodded.

“Alright well I drew Alex.” Alex stepped up and took the box from her hand and inside was the cologne that Alex usually wears.

“Thanks I was almost out.” Alex said and he was genuinely happy, now he didn’t have to go to the store and he didn’t have to pay for it. 

“I drew Meredith so.” He handed her the box and she opened it to find a bottle of tequila. 

“Thanks you know me so well.” Meredith laughed it was a nice bottle of tequila the fancy kind that was too expensive in college and even now with how often she drank.

“Well I drew Izzie .” She handed Izzie the bag.

“Thanks these are the ones I was eyeing in the store.” Izzie was happy these were the ones she wanted. They were a want and not a need so she’d been putting them off because she had working ones and was on a budget.

“I have one more gift for Amelia.” Meredith piped up and Amelia smiled at her.

“I have one for you too.” 

“Alright well I’m gonna eat so you two have fun.” Alex said and grabbed a plate and started filling it up and Izzie followed suit.

“Here.” Amelia opened it and smiled. 

“Will you put it on me?” She grabbed her hair and pulled it up so Meredith could put it on her. 

“Alright my turn.” She dropped her hair and turned to face Meredith again. Meredith smiled and opened her gift. It was a ring with both of their birthstones on it. 

“I’m not asking you or anything it should fit your index finger I had it sized I measured your finger while you were sleeping.” Meredith was shocked but slid the ring on her index finger before calming down. 

“Sorry I should have started with that.” Amelia said nervously, but Meredith just pulled her in for a kiss getting lost for a moment until Alex coughed.

“You are still in the living room.” He said up and Meredith blushed.

“Alright evil spawn we won’t make out in the living room anymore.” She and Amelia sat on the floor snacking while they all watched surgery tapes. 

When Alex and Izzie fell asleep Meredith and Amelia made their way upstairs to celebrate Christmas the way they knew how. Meredith’s lips were on Amelia’s in a second pushing her against the wall. There clothes were tossed to the side quickly and Meredith pulled Amelia to the bed. 

Meredith had been sent to find Amelia by the chief and she found Amelia on the floor of the women’s bathroom crying.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Meredith was worried, she had never seen Amelia like this.

“I lost a patient it’s my first one here, and my first loss in a while and it’s killing me.”

“It’s ok.” Meredith said she sat down right next to Amelia who took her hand.

“You don’t understand it's not just the loss it’s the dealing with it I want to go drown myself in a bottle of any alcohol I can find or go get some Oxy I’m a doctor it’s very easy. I’m an addict and I know it I go to AA and I go to NA and I want to be good. I want to not have these feeling, but I tried to save somebody and they died. I can’t deal with that how do people deal with that. That they killed someone, that someone died at their own hand.” She cried into Meredith’s shoulder, and Meredith just put her arms around Amelia. She didn’t know until now, but she felt bad. Amelia was trying to be better, she was trying to do the right thing and she was doing everything in her power to do it.

“Hey I support you and you know that right, I’m here for you to find when you need a shoulder to cry on or to yell about a patient who just won’t listen. And when I can’t take it I’ll find you and tell you about it ok?” She felt Amelia nod into her chest, she was content to sit there and let Amelia cry it out, she deserved someone to be there for her and to just sit there when she needed a minute. 

“Thanks.” Amelia said pulling her head out of Meredith’s warm embrace. “I just needed a minute.”

“I know.” Meredith smiled at her, and Amelia just stared at the person she had chose, when she had told some of her past lovers that she was an addict some ran for the hills and others tried to “cure” her or some tried to use her to get drugs and other things. But here was someone who didn’t understand what she was going through, but was supporting her in any way she knew how. Someone who wouldn’t pity her or make her feel like a bad person for her past. This was what she had been so nervous to tell Meredith about, but now it seems childish they she didn’t. Meredith was kind, and sweet and would understand. She truly was the woman of her dreams. 

“Now let's go deal with our patients.” Meredith stood up and held her arms out to pull Amelia up, which she did. Amelia took a minute to splash some water on her face and took a moment to compose herself before the pair headed back out to deal with patients.  

Meredith was going over her notes when a man comes up behind her and talks about her patient.

“Are you new here?” She asked she had never met this man before.

“Visiting confounded by all the rain and it’s only my first day in town.” She moved away from him a bit but he only follows.

“You get used to it.” She muttered hoping he would get the message.

“Makes me want to stay in bed all day.” He smirked at her. 

“We just met and you're already talking about bed? Not very subtle.” She said hoping he’d leave her alone.

“Subtle hasn’t ever been my strong suit.” She rolled her eyes. “So do you ever go out with coworkers.” He asked and she was only more annoyed now, she hoped he wasn’t coming to work here.

“I do and I am right now.” She said.

“That sucks.” He said moving closer to her.

“Are you hitting on me in a hospital?” She turned towards him and out of nowhere Derek comes in and hits him in the face.

“What the hell was that?” She asked, she was relieved but surprised.

“That was Mark.” Derek muttered shaking his hand, he definitely hurt it. 

“Oh shit I need to find Amelia.” She left Derek to ice his hand and find her girlfriend.

“Hey you’ll never guess who arrived.” She said finding Amelia with her patients.

“Judging by the fact that I heard Derek punched someone in the face I’ll go with Mark.” She said leaving her patient they were fine no Neurological Problems . 

“Yes he came up behind me and was hitting on me, I told him I was taken and then next thing I know he’s on the floor.” She told the story to Amelia. 

“Sounds like my brother I need to thank him for that. Plus I need to tell Mark to keep his paws off of my girl.” Meredith laughed and watched her leave. Meredith went with Derek to the Chief’s office who understood the situation.

Amelia went in search of Mark and found him in the ER stitching himself. “So you just had to show up and hit on my girlfriend who happens to be Derek’s ex-mistress.” She said and he looks up at her and smiled. 

“Wow you doing that you’re doing good, better than me.” He said and she laughed.

“I know I am so I’m going to ask you to leave my girlfriend off your list or I’ll hit you with something bigger than my fist ok?” Mark looked up at her and smirked before nodding.

“You got it.”

“Why are you even here anyways?” Amelia asked.

“To make amends to both Derek and Addison. They both deserve a real apology for my fucking up their lives.” He looked sincere and Amelia knew how hard it was to ask for help.

“I wish you luck on that.” He nodded and Amelia went back to her patient. 

“So how’d it go?” Meredith said finally finding Amelia.

“Good told him to find another girl and found out why he’s here.”

“Yeah because you do know I’m totally not interested in him or in anyone else.” Meredith blurted out She was only interested in Amelia. 

“I know he just wants to apologize but I don’t know how receptive my brother or Addie will be.”

“Could you blame them though he almost tore apart their marriage if he even thought about you I’d deck him too. But also I feel kind of bad for him, he’s here to make amends for his mistakes and we’ve both made them too everybody deserves a second chance.”

Amelia laughed before saying, “Your friends are right I’m turning you into a sap.”

“They are not right I just see things differently now, I’m still dark and twisty.”

“Whatever you say.” Amelia kissed her before going to round on her patients. Meredith was totally becoming a sap, but so was she. She met this woman two months ago and she was living with her and she was becoming more thoughtful. She wished Mark well on his saying sorry and she barely ever thought about drinking or doing drugs, she attended AA and NA every week and was doing well. She was a changed woman all from a girl she met in a bar and she wouldn’t have it any other way, she loved living with the woman of her dreams and crushing her brother at surgery. She had a higher success rate than Derek and people sometimes sought her out over Derek who was the head of neurosurgery, but he also was appreciative because he got to do more research. 

The weeks flew by until it was the night of Prom. The prom that had been the intern punishment for cutting Denny’s LVAD wire, but she was being forced to go so she was going to be gorgeous. She had asked Amelia to go with her, and she was going to go all out. She had bought a dress that was way out of her budget by hundreds of dollars, but it was worth it. She had her hair done by a professional and squeezed into her dress. She met Amelia at the door and her jaw dropped Amelia was in a low cut blue dress that dipped in the back and her hair was up in a bun. She was gorgeous Meredith was starstruck. 

“Well you know I thought I was going to to be the best dressed person there, but it looks like I’ve been beaten.” Amelia said as she watched Meredith come down the stairs. 

“No you haven’t you’re too gorgeous in that gown for me to even compete.” She kissed Amelia, then the pair made their way to the car. They walked into prom and Derek stopped and turned to look at her before Amelia shot him death glares making him turn back to his wife. 

“Men all the same.” Amelia whispered into Meredith’s ear and she laughed in return.

“I know after looking at you, I can’t believe I ever wasted a day with a man, they are absolutely zero competition to you.” Meredith said sticking her hand out to dance with Amelia. She pulled her close and slow danced to the song before she couldn’t take not having sex with her girlfriend any longer, and she pulled her into the surgical room. By the time they were both readjusting their clothes and were truly embarrassed Cristina came running into the room to get Meredith as Denny had just died. Izzie was completely and utterly heartbroken, there were no other words to describe how her friend looked. And it was proven when she told the chief it was her who cut the LVAD wire.  

Meredith doesn’t know what to do at this point, but go home and make sure Izzie is ok. Meredith gathers her things with the help of Amelia. Amelia drives the two of them home an awkward silence filling the car, Once they make it home Meredith runs inside to try and find Izzie. She finds her on the bathroom floor and lays down next to her, not speaking just laying looking up at the ceiling until George comes in and Meredith takes a break.

“Did you get anything out of her? Is she ok?” Amelia asked pacing back and forth in their bedroom.

“She’s coping, we didn’t speak just laid on the floor. I think she’ll be ok eventually. She just needs time and we need to allow that for her.” Meredith said grabbing Amelia’s hands and pulling her against her. “I’m ok, I’m here and I’m going to be fine ok?”

“Okay I know it’s just he was fine and now he’s not.” Amelia said wrapping her arms around Meredith. Meredith was fine, Meredith was ok and would make it through all of this. Izzie was the one who needed their attention and she needed it now. 

“I know that’s why I am here telling you this, how about after my intern year is up I get a weeks vacation, we can go somewhere anywhere you want.” This got Amelia’s attention. 

“Anywhere I want?”

“Yeah let’s do it you pick and I’ll even let you surprise me.” Meredith said this would be a fun adventure for the two of them together.

“I will and I’ll be doing all the packing so you don’t find out where we’re going.”

“Done.” Meredith smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and all that blah. Hope you enjoy. This may or may not be it, this is what I've written so far.


End file.
